September's Children
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: Sequel to "The Broken". Zoey and Dimitri never knew what their parents did until they stumble across a strange object and strange things begin happening. Vampire Kisses references, season 4 refs, & plenty of drama. R&R!
1. Preface

**Kuraki-chan:** Heeyy! I'm back! :D Like I promised, here's the sequel to The Broken! We're gonna start off with a tiny little preface though just to get your attention(; haha. Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><span>1: Preface.<span>

"Do you suppose the twins were right?" I asked my brother.

"Right about what?" His eyes never left the window as rain pounded against it.

"Everything; the other realm, magic, the rain omen, mum and dad…"

Dimitri didn't even flinch at the loud crack of thunder and lightning like I did. "There's only one way to find out."

"What is it?"

He looked at me, his dark brown eyes cold and serious. "We're going to meet them at the part at midnight and see what happens.

I gasped. "Dimitri, it's not safe out there anymore!"

"Zoey, it hasn't been 'safe' since we found that…_thing_ last week. It can conceal itself, the twins looked pretty revved up about some of the stuff that's been happening, and mum and dad don't even talk about it. Something is definitely not right here."

I looked at my feet, my white hair covering my pale face. "I suppose you're right…"

Dimitri looked at the clock which read **11:17p.m.** "Get your jacket and boots," he told me, "we're figuring this stuff out ourselves if mum and dad won't tell us."

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> You're a dreadful woman.

**Kuraki-chan:** Why? What the hell is your problem now?

**Shadow:** I DIDN'T GET ANY MOTHER FUCKING SCREEN TIME.

**Kuraki:** O.o And you won't for a while unless you go back to anger management! XP Mkay, so review and here's a preview for chapter two :D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>2: I'll Never Stop Believing.<span>

_Zoey's POV._

"Hey Luna?" Jagger asked me before class started.

"What is it, Jagger?" I replied as I doodled in my notebook.

"Since you read, write, and watch all of that vampire stuff, do you believe in vampires?"

I set my pencil down and looked at him with curious grey eyes. "Well that certainly is bloody random. Even for you, Jagger."

He smirked at me. "Just answer it."

I shrugged. "I dunno, I s'pose it would be cool."

"Would you want to be one?"

"With all of these questions, I'm beginning to think you've been reading way too much Vampire Kisses," I laughed.

Jagger looked at me seriously. "Would you, want to be, a vampire?" He repeated slowly.


	2. I'll Never Stop Believing

**Kuraki-chan:** I'd love to thank my usual two; Riv and Adorehim88 for their wonderful reviews(: And then we have Revpreg. Revpreg, that was only the preface you commented on. The intro, if you will. I know it's a slow start, but chapter three is when we start getting into the Yu-Gi-Oh stuff. Shadow wanted Zoey and Dimitri to have a normal start; that's how this story is going to start. But things will start switching over very soon(:

So here's chapter two(:

* * *

><p>2: I'll Never Stop Believing.<br>_Zoey's POV._

"You know," Dimitri told me as we walked to school, "if dad ever knew about Jagger, he'd probably go bloody mental."

I blushed a little and my grip on my backpack's strap tightened. "We're just friends, Dimitri."

He snorted. "Whatever you want to call it, Zoe. Or should I call you Luna like your lover does?" He teased me.

"Shut up, Dimitri!" I yelled at him. "He only calls me that because we've both read the Vampire Kisses books and his name is Jagger like Jagger Maxwell and I look like Luna Maxwell."

Dimitri made a face. "Please tell me they have the same last name because they're married."

I groaned. "No you bloody twit! Jagger has a thing for Raven Madison but Raven's already with Alexander Sterling."

"Wait, so Alexander _and_ Jagger Deslile's names come up in this series?" I nodded. "That's fricken weird."

"I'm just glad they call me Luna instead of Raven. That, my dear brother, would mean trouble. Luna is Jagger's sister; Raven is the girl he wants to turn."

Dimitri shook his head. "There's something messed up with all three of you; Jagger especially. Alexander is at least mellow."

"Did I hear my name?" Jagger said as he jumped down from a tree in front of our school. Alexander was then seen leaning against said tree.

"Unfortunately, you did," Dimitri replied. "You're corrupting my little sister."

Jagger put his arm around my shoulders like he usually did. "Awh come on Dimitri, I don't think 'corrupt' is the right term for it."

"Yeah, I think miserably flirting suits fine," Alexander walked over to us, his dark hair over his eyes.

Jagger grimaced and glared at his twin brother. "You are absolutely no help."

Alexander shrugged, revealing his eyes that matched his brother's. "I'm just stating the facts, brother."

Jagger and Alexander Deslile are twin brothers with dark hair like my brother's (who gets it from our mum) and two different coloured eyes: one gold, and one green. They live with Jade and Robert Deslile here in Manchester – their foster family. You see, their mom had to give them away because of personal stuff, but they still talk to their dad which is cool. They apparently have his eyes. I have no idea about the hair however, because apparently their mum is blonde and their father also has light hair.

Jagger huffed. "Come on Luna, we have to get to English. We'll see you two third period."

I hugged my brother saying I'd see him second period for biology and let Jagger walk me to English like usual. He was in my English, History, and French classes; Dimitri was in my bio and gym classes, and the four of us had Algebra together.

I took my seat in the third row like usual and Jagger sat beside me.

Upon looking at the board, I saw that all we were doing today was talking about poetry and possibly starting some if we have the time. But knowing Ms. Blake she's just going to lecture about poetry and poets.

Way too easy.

I write poetry and stories all the time, that's why I'm getting an 'A' in this class and taking English II Honours next year. I was doing pretty well for a freshman in high school.

"Hey Luna?" Jagger asked me before class started.

"What is it, Jagger?" I replied as I doodled in my notebook.

"Since you read, write, and watch all of that vampire stuff, do you believe in vampires?"

I set my pencil down and looked at him with curious grey eyes. "Well that certainly is bloody random. Even for you, Jagger."

He smirked at me. "Just answer it."

I shrugged. "I dunno, I s'pose it would be cool."

"Would you want to be one?"

"With all of these questions, I'm beginning to think you've been reading way too much Vampire Kisses," I laughed.

Jagger looked at me seriously. "Would you, want to be, a vampire?" He repeated slowly.

I was taken back. "Uhm…I s'pose so. I mean, it'd be pretty wicked, wouldn't it?" I smiled.

He merely nodded and looked back to the front of the class.

_Sheesh, where in bloody hell did all of that nonsense come from…?_ I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Dimitri's POV.<em>

I sat in History with Alexander, waiting for Mr. Jameson to arrive. That man was _always_ late.

"Dimitri, watch out for my brother," Alexander said out of no where.

"Alexander, what in bloody hell are you talking about?" I replied.

"Don't think stories you read or television shows you watch are all fake. Expect the unexpected."

I looked at him skeptically. "Is he going to harm Zoey?" He was silent. "_Is he going to harm Zoey?_" I repeated.

"I am not certain yet, Dimitri. Just be careful; I don't know my brother's true intentions anymore."

-Flashback-

"_Is that your sister?" Jagger asked me when we met in seventh grade._

_I nodded. "Yeah, he name's Zoey."_

_Jagger grinned. "She looks beautiful; like a child of the shadows."_

_I gave him a weird look. "Whatever you say, mate."_

-End flashback-

My brown eyes went wide. No, he was just a weird. It's not even possible.

But what if it is…?

_Protect Zoey._

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Slight references in there; who can find 'em? :D Two references towards The Broken and one towards Yu-Gi-Oh. If you can find them all, I'll PM you with what's going to happen in chapter four (because you're already getting chapter three's preview haha).

That, my friends, is where shit begins to go down. :D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p>3: All the Things She Said.<br>_Zoey's POV._

Dimitri looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Zoe, think about my middle name."

"Akefia? Why?"

"Mum told me once that it had something to do with dad."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Mr. Jameson mentioned a few names in his fairy-tale."

"Like what?"

"The Pharaoh Atem and his greatest enemy: Akefia Bakura." I looked at him in shock. "And apparently Akefia Bakura had a girlfriend or whatever as well – Kiriki, Lady of the Shadows."

"Dad's name _is_ Bakura, but mum's is Karin. It has nothing to do—"

"Lady of the _Shadows_, Zoe. Mum goes by Shadow!"

"Bloody hell…"


	3. All the Things She Said

3: All the Things She Said.  
><em>Zoey's POV.<em>

English went by…awkwardly, to say the least. Jagger, shockingly, didn't speak much (if at all) after all of that vampire nonsense. He ignored class and scribbled in this red velvet notebook of his.

As for myself…

I was in no mood for an hour long lecture on Shakespeare so I doodled in my notebook. I haven't the slightest idea why (or how), but I drew some sort of weird pendant; it had five needle-like things hanging off of a circle which had a triangle in the center with some sort of eye thing on it.

Dimitri is going to think I'm bloody mental when I show him in biology.

"Zoey!" I heard my brother call.

I walked into the hallway and smiled at him. "Ready for biology, brother?"

"Where's Jagger?"

I blinked in surprise. "I'm not sure, heading to his next class? Or meeting Alexander perhaps?"

Dimitri began leading me away to bio protectively. I asked him what the matter was; why he was so shaken up suddenly.

"Alexander said something that got me revved up."

"About Jagger?" Dimitri nodded. "What is it? Come on Dimitri, tell me."

"It made no sense, but in a vague and twisted way, he said Jagger might harm you."

"Jagger's my best friend, what would he possibly do and why?"

"I dunno; was he acting strangely in English?"

I thought for a moment. "If being quiet and writing in some strange book after being completely bloody random is strange, than yes, absolutely. C'mon, we're going to be late."

In biology, we were paired to do some worksheet. Naturally, I was with my brother. Unfortunately, he hadn't dropped the Jagger thing.

"What did the book look like?" He asked me quietly.

"I dunno, red velvet I think?"

"And how was he being random?"

I almost laughed when I told him. "First, he asked me if I believed in vampires. I merely replied, 'I s'pose it would be cool.' Then he asks me if I'd want to _be_ a vampire. Blimey was he being ridiculous today."

Dimitri's eyes went wide. "What did you tell him?"

"At first I told him that he's been reading too much Vampire Kisses for his own good. Then he got eerily serious and asked again. Once again I just said, 'I guess so; it'd be pretty cool.' And he went silent and scribbled in that book."

"What do you mean by 'scribbled'?"

"The usual Jagger-scratch; his illegible handwriting. Speaking of which, this is what I did in English," I showed him my notebook.

Dimitri swallowed hard. "That's the Eye of Horus in the center – you're learning about it in History today. Egyptian stuff in general. Where have you seen this before, Zoe?"

"No where, actually. I just found myself drawing it."

"According to Mr. Jameson his fairy-tales, 5,000 years ago some Pharaoh created these seven items to bring peace but it only brought destruction because to make these items, a bunch of spirits or something needed to be sacrificed and him and his men destroyed an entire village."

"That's bloody mental!"

Dimitri nodded. "Let's see…he said there was the Rod, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Eye, Necklace, and that," he pointed to my doodle, "is the Ring."

"Huh…maybe it's not a fairy-tale after all…"

Dimitri looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Zoe, think about my middle name."

"Akefia? Why?"

"Mum told me once that it had something to do with dad."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Mr. Jameson mentioned a few names in his fairy-tale."

"Like what?"

"The Pharaoh Atem and his greatest enemy: Akefia Bakura." I looked at him in shock. "And apparently Akefia Bakura had a girlfriend or whatever as well – Kiriki, Lady of the Shadows."

"Dad's name _is_ Bakura, but mum's is Karin. It has nothing to do—"

"Lady of the _Shadows_, Zoe. Mum goes by Shadow!"

"Bloody hell…"

"Any why haven't we met any of this family we keep hearing about? Like Uncle Ryou, dad's twin brother? Ant Lizzy, mum's best friend?"

"Maybe we should talk to mum and dad about it?"

"They haven't said anything for nearly fifteen years, Zoe. Now we're dealing with an Egyptian fairy-tale and a vampire fanatic. Who would ever believe us anyways?"

I nodded and we did our biology worksheet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Mkay, so since no one discovered all three references, Imma just keep going with this stuff. Haha. The references were as followed;;

1 – Their dad has different coloured eyes: one gold, one green. That's the Yu-Gi-Oh reference.

2 – Their mom has blonde hair. I didn't put many blondies in this story at the moment.

3 – Jagger referred to Zoey in Dimitri's flashback as "a child of the shadows". Sound familiar?

Now than, if you can put all those pieces together in a review, or at least who Jagger and Alexander's parents are, than I will tell you anything you want to know about one of my OC's. Any of 'em. Shadow, Lizzy, Zoey, Dimitri, Jagger, Alexander, Sayer, Harper, Anya, Kiriki, Markus, Coralline, Mr. Ashfield, Mrs. Ashfield, or Mr. Jameson (the history teacher).

Until then, here is chapter four's preview :D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>4: Words I Never Said.<span>  
><em>Bakura's POV.<em>

"We destroyed the future with our past, Bakura," Shadow said when I told her what Ryou told me.

Apparently Sayer and Harper were playing at the park when they saw something shimmer in a bush. Harper then pulled out the Millennium Puzzle. Ryou's kid, Anya, was walking home from school and saw something shimmer in an alley. She came home wearing the Millennium Necklace. Malik and his wife, Rena (**A/N: aka RiverTear980 :D**), were just getting off the plane in Domino City when Malik found his Millennium Rod.

That's three out of seven.

"I want to know where the Ra damned hell my ring is," I said bitterly.


	4. Words I Never Said

**Kuraki-chan:** Okay, I know the story is starting off kind of slow. But this is where things starting pieced together. You guys have to remember that Zoey and Dimitri have absolutely no idea what's going on or anything that their parents have kept from them. So their reactions and discoveries are going to be different and (for lack of a better word) troublesome.

In this chapter, things start resurfacing and pieces are being put together. Chapter five will get more into it where Zoey and Dimitri start learning things that's shocking, strange, and just plain unbelievable.

But I promise, this story will not suck! …or at least, I hope. Haha. Well, let's go than! :D

* * *

><p><span>4: Words I Never Said.<span>  
><em>Zoey's POV.<em>

The rest of the day went by normally, minus the morning. I paid attention in History for once and took notes with Mr. Jameson's story. It all made sense, but didn't at the same time.

Dimitri and I decided to cut through the woods that led to our house on the way home. I walked across an old log with Dimitri holding my hand for support when I saw something shimmer in the distance. Dimitri saw it too.

"Let's check it out!" I began to sprint towards the shimmer with Dimitri behind me. "It came from over here, I know it!" I said I searched through bushes.

"Zoe…I think I found it…" Dimitri said in a tone I did not like.

I walked over to him cautiously and what I saw made me gasp and almost drop to the ground.

It looked just like my doodle!

"I guess Mr. Jameson was right…" Dimitri commented.

"But he said all seven were in some stone tablet in Egypt. How in bloody hell is this in Manchester?"

My brother shook his head and ran a hand through his onyx hair. "I dunno, Zoey."

I tilted my head to the side and bent down to it. Dimitri asked what I was doing. "Dimitri, look; it has some kind of string around it. Like it was worn as a necklace or something."

"That's…strange," he commented.

"It looks big enough like it'd fit dad…" I pondered.

"Let me see it, I'm only a bit smaller than him." I picked up the Millennium Ring or whatever and handed it to my brother. He put it around his neck and it reached his chest. "It'd probably be down to your stomach, Zoe."

We both stared at it for a moment, then watched as it vanished around Dimitri's neck.

"It's gone!" I exclaimed.

Dimitri shook his head. "No, it's concealed itself. I can still feel it."

"Should we tell mum and dad?"

"No way; they'd go bloody mental on us!" I nodded and we walked home, greeted by mum when we walked in.

"How was school, guys?" She smiled at us.

"Same old," Dimitri shrugged.

"Is that all you ever have to say, Dimitri?" Dad commented as he entered the living room. (**A/N: cue Bakura's fangirls eager to see him again. Haha.**)

"It's not like anything's changed; school is school. Boring and normal."

I noticed dad tense up slightly and mum's eye just barely twitch. Dimitri was the sneaking sibling, I was very analytical. He could say something, and no matter how slight the reaction from someone, I could see it an assess it.

And that's not how most parents would react to their child saying their day was boring and normal unless they know something.

* * *

><p><em>Shadow's POV.<em>

Once Dimitri and Zoey were upstairs to do their homework, I turned to Bakura. "They know something," I said bluntly.

"I know that; Dimitri knows how to choose his words and that was no coincidence," he replied. "And I can't help but feel like the Millennium Items are resurfacing."

"That's not even possible, Bakura. They were sealed in the stone."

"I know that as well, Shadow. But you must feel it as well; the connection to the Ring. It's been vague if not gone for the last fifteen years. Why do I feel it now?"

I put a hand over my stomach, where the scars from the Millennium Ring's needles still laid. "I don't know, but I do too. You should call Ryou and see if anything strange is happening there."

"You mean besides him having a wife and child?"

I gave him a look. "Call your hikari, Bakura. Something is wrong, I can feel it. And you know damn I was never wrong when I felt something."

Bakura sighed. "Your premonitions are returning. Something is definitely wrong."

"Call. Ryou."

He nodded and went into the kitchen to call Ryou. I sighed and sat on the couch, exasperated and confused.

"_You feel the dark aura as well than?"_ I heard in my thoughts.

_Kiriki? What the fuck?_

"_The normalcy you wanted for your children is ending, Shadow. You cannot deny them of the truth and their fate anymore. You must tell them before they fall into the wrong hands."_

…_I know, Kiriki, I know…_

* * *

><p><em>Dimitri's POV.<em>

"They've been lying to us for fifteen years, Zoe," I told my sister as I entered our room.

"What do you mean?"

"I was listening to mum and dad in the hallway. Mr. Jameson wasn't telling a fairy-tale, it was the truth. And this," the Ring appeared, "was dad's. Uncle Ryou is apparently dad's 'hikari', whatever that means,"

"Light," Zoey said, "Hikari is Japanese for 'light'."

"Well whatever it means, he's not dad's twin brother. Something seriously messed up is going on here."

"Aren't the twins good at this stuff? Call them and see if they can help."

Dimitri nodded and went for our phone (because we have our own in our room).

* * *

><p><em>Bakura's POV.<em>

"We destroyed the future with our past, Bakura," Shadow said when I told her what Ryou told me.

Apparently Sayer and Harper were playing at the park when they saw something shimmer in a bush. Harper then pulled out the Millennium Puzzle. Ryou's kid, Anya, was walking home from school and saw something shimmer in an alley. She came home wearing the Millennium Necklace. Malik and his wife, Rena (**A/N: aka RiverTear980 :D**), were just getting off the plane in Domino City when Malik found his Millennium Rod.

That's three out of seven.

"I want to know where the Ra damned hell my Ring is," I said bitterly.

"Bakura!" Shadow scolded me. "Something seriously fucked up is happening here! The Millennium Items are reappearing, I'm having a mental conversation with Kiriki, our children are figuring out all of this and probably despising us, and obviously there's a new threat at hand!"

I put my arms around her and held her close. "I know, Shadow, I know. Don't worry, we'll figure it out…somehow…"

* * *

><p><em>Zoey's POV.<em>

"Blimey, guys," Jagger commented when he saw the Ring, "I guess Mr. Jameson was right."

"Our father knows a lot about this stuff," said Alexander. "He told us how duel monsters was based off of Egyptian history."

"What's duel monsters?" I asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Jagger asked shocked. When neither Dimitri nor I replied, he continued, "We've got cards and stuff, we'll teach you."

Alexander grabbed their bags off of our desk and pulled out their decks, and a bunch of extras.

"Each of you makes a deck with fifty cards; you can't have more than three of the same card in your deck, and it's good to have a variety of monster, spell, trap, and magic cards," Alexander explained.

"People usually have a theme to their deck; spell-casters, dragons, zombies, you get it." Jagger added. "Oh! And these are from our father. We've talked about you guys and he got one for all four of us."

Jagger handed Dimitri and I a card and I looked at it puzzled. It was a field spell that looked like a weirdly shaped star. I read the top aloud, "The Seal of Orichalcos?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> As you can see, I'm kind of screwing with the original Yu-Gi-Oh plot going from season five (fifteen years ago in "The Broken") now to season four. Well, not entirely. I'm switching stuff up because 4kids is totally messed up the way they dub their shit. And I thought Shadow would like a run through this season and give Bakura a little taste since he didn't get much/any screen time in that season ^-^

**Shadow:** So let me get this straight, it's like season four all over again? But not the entire season, just the old antics?

**Kuraki: **Yeah, pretty much. Because there is no way in friggen hell that I'd do the entire season four. Aha, I do not have that much time, patience, or talent. ^-^

**Shadow:** Okay, so you're bringing back the old trouble in a new way?

**Kuraki:** Yupp, *nods* that's pretty much it. Twisting it to fuck just about everyone over.

**Shadow:** *stares blankly* You're one twisted bat. Here's the preview for chapter five while I hit her with a frying pan repeatedly.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER PREVIEW;;<p>

* * *

><p><span>5: Bittersweet Memories.<span>  
><em>Zoey's POV.<em>

"New topic!" I said, trying my best not to vomit. "Tell us about your dad, guys."

Jagger and Alexander exchanged looks. That obviously meant trouble.

"It's not that easy to…talk about him," said Alexander.

"It'd be easier if you met him," Jagger added.

"Sounds like fun!" I smiled.

"You can also meet our three uncles who are wicked cool – Valon, Raphael, and Alister." Jagger grinned. "They'd just love to meet the kids of Kira Blackwater and Bakura."

I blinked in confusion. Dimitri spoke for me, "Our mum's name is Karin Ravencroft."


End file.
